Unexpected Invite
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Noah, lonely on Valentine's Day. Cody, lonely on Valentine's Day. Neither has ever said a word to the other. Cody invites Noah to his house. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T b/c. My other NoCo Valentine fic , was what is love? before I deleted it. See author note.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was the fic I originally posted for Valentine's Day, then took down to replace it with my story What is Love? I think it still has potential, and I didn't want to leave it sitting in my drive waiting to be published much longer.**

 **It still starts on Valentine's Day. If you already read it, there are a few edits.**

 **Here's some almost NoCo but not quite for your enjoyment(or not.) I understand there may be some gaps in the story, but I am working on it. I kind of want to make it multiple chapters, but it doesen't have to be if y'all think I shouldn't continue it.**

 **I know this could be better written. Don't hate on me.**

 **Enjoy!**

For the sake of this story, Valentine's Day is on a Friday, instead of a Tuesday.

Valentine's Day. A day for hearts, flowers, chocolate, hugs, kisses, X's, O's, and love for most. Not for Noah.

For Noah, Valentine's Day was just a day where couples go on overly expensive dates, buy each other pointless gifts, and are lovey dovey on public display. Ugh. What a pointless holiday.

Of course, Noah had never had anyone to be with on Valentine's Day. In his first two years in high school, he'd just hung around, watching all the idiots surrounding him fall hopelessly in love with someone. He'd had his nose in a book the whole time, not even looking up at all the affection spreading through the halls,

Now, no one would stop to talk to or even look at him, and see the tortured, lonely soul sitting on the floor of the junior hallway during a break in classes. That is, until someone decided to look for him...

"Hey, Noah! Whatcha readin'?" The new figure sat down next to Noah. Noah didn't know the guy's name, he didn't really care enough to keep track of those, but he seemed ok.

L"Nothing, just an essay some conservative imbecile wrote about how climate change isn't real."

"Why would you feel the need to read that? Any sensible person knows that climate change is real."

"Exactly. It's fairly amusing to read their idiotic reasoning."

"Heheh." He revealed a gap in his front two teeth as he laughed. "Hey, can I read it later, when you're done? I know you'll finish it within the hour."

"Sure. But, don't you have other stuff to do? It is Valentine's Day, and you don't seem to be the type to sit around and do nothing."

"Nah, Gwen rejected me for the tenth time. And is now dating Duncan."

"Wow. Tough break." Noah had no idea who this guy was talking about

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Hey, do you want to come over later? I just got a new game on my Xbox. It seems like your forté."

Noah was stunned. No one ever asked him to do anything ever. He usually kept to himself on the weekends, reading fanfiction, watching YouTube, or gaming on his PC for hours on end.

"S-sure! I'll come over. When?"

"6 good? I can ask my mom to order a pizza for us or something."

Us? Was this for real? Or was he dreaming? "Cool, I'll be there." Noah then realized something. "Wait, I don't know where you live."

"I'll text you my address."

"Ooh. I kind of don't have a phone…." Noah had begged his parents for one, but having seven older siblings and one younger can leave little money left over for new technology.

"I'll write it down." The figure pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled. He handed it to Noah. "See you then!" The figure stood up and walked away.

Noah looked at the note. He smiled.

 _323457 Samwert Dr_

 _Can't wait to game with you._

 _-Cody *heart*_

 **Thanks for Reading! Review if you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I finally decided to update this! You're welcome!**

 **Kidding. This was partially written up until about 30 minutes ago. This whole thing will probably end up as a four-chapter thing at most by the end. I know it's been over a month since Valentine's Day.**

 **Enjoy! Next chapter will probably be up in the next few days.**

 **P.S- I put a Hamilton reference again.:-)**

Cody was nervous about having Noah come over to his house, and he had no idea why.

His mom would be home around 10, but she arranged for a pizza to be delivered to the house at 6:30. She'd paid online.

At 5:00, he was anxiously patting down the pillows he'd arranged precariously on his living room couch, donning a red t-shirt with a black bow tie graphic, as if he were wearing a suit.

At 5:30, he was shifting the bowl of pretzels set out on the coffee table in front of the widescreen TV.

At 5:55, he was freaking out.

What if he doesn't show? What if I gave him the wrong address? Should I change my shirt? I look like I haven't done laundry, which is true. Do I smell ok? Why am I questioning my life decisions up until this point?

The biggest question poking at the back of Cody's mind was, _why did I invite him here in the first place?_

Because he had been there. He had once been the one sitting on the floor in the hallway by himself, with no friends or respond to care about anything. It was only after he'd joined a band in sophomore year that he became slightly more popular, but not enough to feel like it meant anything. And then the band broke up, and he was back to square one in the friends department.

He still couldn't believe Noah had accepted. And that he had never really noticed Noah before today. Was he really that air-headed? He was sure Noah didn't even know his name, until he gave him that note.

 _The note! Ugh._

Everything about that note was wrong. The handwriting, the underwhelmingly enthusiastic message, the heart written after Cody's name.

 _It's Valentine's Day! What else do I put?_

 _Great, now he'll think I like him. I just want to be friends! I don't have many of those… Well, I did, but they all jumped ship._

 _I have this chance to make a real friend, not some poser. I can't blow it!_

 _I will not throw away my shot!_

He heard the doorbell ring. _Oh God, he's here!_

 **Thanks for reading if you actually get to this. Any reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyheyhey! Another chapter for you, lovely readers!**

 **Quick disclaimer: I don't own the movie at the the end of this chapter. That is all. Or Total Drama.**

 **Enjoy!**

23457 Samwert Drive.

It was a standard sized house, with a white front, a wraparound porch, and a red roof. So typical.

Noah walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He was wearing a green puffy jacket because of the cold wind blowing at his tan face.

Cody opened the door. "Noah! Welcome! Come in, come in!" Cody gestured toward the living room.

"Hey, Cody." Noah stepped into the well furnished house and took off his jacket, revealing a black shirt with four pixelated element symbols on it, under a blue flannel shirt. He scanned the room. "Nice house."

"Thanks."

"So… now what?"

"We game." Cody handed him a controller, and they both sat on the couch and began to play.

It was a slaughter. Noah crushed Cody every time at every game. Shooters, RPs, you name it, Noah beat him. Cody was stunned into silence as he looked at one end screen with 'Player 2 Wins' after another. He looked over at Noah. He had a determined smirk on his face, like he was having fun but was too focused to say anything.

When the pizza arrived mid-demolition, Cody took five seconds to leave the room, snag it from the delivery guy, tip him, and shut the door. He placed the box on the table in front of the TV. "I wasn't sure whether you liked pepperoni or cheese, so I got both." Indeed, the pizza was half-and-half.

"I'm more of a cheese pizza person." Noah said as he grabbed a slice.

"Oh! Me too!" Cody looked at the whole side of useless pizza. "So what do we do with this?" He gestured to it.

Noah shrugged. "We could take the pepperoni off."

 _Why didn't I think about that?_ _Idiot_ , Cody thought. "That's a good idea, Noah. You're pretty smart!" He tried complementing Noah to hide his growing feeling of inadequacy.

Noah gave a small laugh. He then frowned and crossed his arms, his pizza in a napkin beside him. "When did you notice, Sherlock?" He asked sarcastically, but not in a mean way.

Cody also laughed a little. "Heh."

Noah smiled a little bit.

They continued playing, occasionally munching on a slice of pepperoni-free Italian-ish bliss, until they had played all of Cody's games.

"What do you want to do now?" Cody asked. He was full of pizza.

Noah shrugged. "Got any good movies?"

Cody smiled and nodded. He fired up his Fire TV and Video Library.

"Nice collection." Noah muttered. "Wish I had so many good ones."

"What's your favorite movie? I could see if I have it."

"Uh… I'd rather not say." Noah said, his eyes averting Cody's.

"Ok. I'll find mine, and see if you like it!" Cody began scrolling until he found his favorite film: The Princess Bride. He clicked on it.

Noah stared at the screen, then at Cody. "You're kidding, right?"

Cody shook his head. "I love this film. It's got everything: fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants…" He began quoting the movie.

"...monsters, escapes, true love, miracles." Noah finished.

Cody was surprised that Noah knew the line. "You know it?"

Noah shrugged. "It's one of my favorite movies…." Noah muttered.

Cody was surprised that a guy like Noah would love a film like the Princess Bride. It didn't seem his type of movie. "Do you wanna watch it?"

Small delay. "Sure. Don't expect me to stay awake though…" Noah shifted his position so he was slightly more comfortable. He relaxed all the muscles that had tensed up during their intense gaming session. He let out a sigh.

Cody wasn't sure what to say. "Are...you comfortable?" He didn't want Noah to be uncomfortable.

Noah shrugged. He rubbed the couch cushion he was sitting on. "It's ok." He looked at the floor.

Cody smiled. "If you say so. I was thinking of maybe getting a blanket."

Noah shrugged again. "Your choice. I couldn't care less." He crossed his arms He'd said it like he didn't mean it.

"Ok." Cody ran over to the closet, where he pulled out a fairly large green blanket. He draped it over the side of the couch. "It's here if you want it." He then turned around to go turn off the lights

"Whatever." Noah mumbled.

Cody sat back down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and started the movie.

 **This'll probably end in two chapters or so, maybe three.**

 **Review! 'Tis appreciated by moi! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Super short update! Sorry it took so long. And it's so short.**

 **Thanks to MaddzWrites for reviewing the last chapter and smilingagged for reviewing the first two.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the Princess Bride or these two boys. Or Total Drama.**

 **Enjoy!**

The opening scene with the grandpa and the kid kept Cody and Noah in silence. They didn't speak, or in Noah's case, make sarcastic comments, at all. They simply drank in the beauty of the film.

When it got to the part with the fire swamp, Cody couldn't help but notice that Noah was looking a little sleepy. "You still awake over there?" He asked. It was one of the more suspenseful parts, when Wesley and Buttercup were attacked by the ROWS. It always kept Cody on the edge of his seat, despite having seen the movie countless times.

"Nah, I'm good.." Noah's eyes were half open, still stuck on the screen.

"Ok, but if you want to go to sleep, you can just say so and I'll turn it off."

"I said I'm fine."

"Ok then."

They continued watching.

By the end of the movie, Noah was in fact asleep on the couch, not in the most comfortable position, the blanket half-covering his curled-up body. Cody decided to move him slightly so he wasn't shoved up against the side. He also put the blanket back over him, then went to get ready for bed himself.

He could see Noah beginning to smile.

The next morning, Cody woke to an overcast February morning. He stretched, got himself out of bed, and went downstairs to the living room. Noah was still asleep,and still smiling.

"Guess you're the type to sleep in on Saturdays." Cody preferred to get up early and play video games. He couldn't do that now lest he wake Noah up.

He instead went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. He accidentally spilled some milk onto the white t-shirt he'd worn to bed. "Aw, dang it! I'll have to change before Noah wakes up. He'd have a ball game with this."

He put his bowl down at the table and went upstairs to change into a blue t-shirt with white and gray pixels scattered all over it. He sat down and began eating, trying to stay quiet so he didn't wake his friend on the couch.

Wait, were they friends now?

 _I guess so_ , Cody thought. He wasn't sure about Noah's opinion on the matter.

 **Reviews are always appreciated. See you next chapter!:)**


End file.
